The need for a propeller deflector was established as a response to observations and discussions regarding the number of fatalities and serious injuries to both human and animal life caused by contact with marine propellers. Substantial monetary costs and personal suffering are incurred through these instances. The propeller deflector was invented to reduce the losses of life, limb and property and the monetary damages associated with those losses.
1. Field of the Invention
The propeller deflector is a manufactured item.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
There is no known prior art relative to this application. Though several items concerning propeller protection were examined, diligent search of the patent records failed to reveal any items whereby subjects that may have been harmed or injured were directed away from the water craft and out of range of the spinning propeller by means of a solid vane structure mounted directly to the bottom of the hull of said water craft.
A propeller deflector is a system of rigid vanes mounted to the bottom of the hull of a boat. This structure directs objects such as humans, marine life and debris from making contact with the spinning propeller of a water craft as it passes through of water. Massive losses in financial costs, loss of life and limb as well as harm being done to endangered marine species is reduced through the use of a propeller deflector system. Improved handling and lateral stability benefits are achieved with the increased vertical surfaces of the propeller deflector vanes passing through the water. A sensor able to detect objects near the path of the boat controls the power source to the propeller. No direct response is required of the boat operator as all responses to signals received by the sensing system are automatic.